The king of dragons
by callmepie
Summary: Its been Seven years scince Hiccup left Berk with Astrid but now ,along with a few new friends and new abilities, he has been called back to defeat one last enemy that could, potentially, mean the end of the war but is Hiccup ready for this both physically and mentally. WARNING: OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, its Pie here writing her second fanfiction. Hopefully this one will be better than my last but as always, constructive criticism is welcome and any grammatical mistakes are my own as I don't have a Beta. Enjoy!**

It's been almost seven years now since I left but, to me, it almost feels almost like I was never there. To be truthful I think they would have been better off if I hadn't. My name? Well it is-no was, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. To My friends it's just Hiccup; to my enemy's, Mercy; to the world I am nameless but to my people, King. And that counts for all of us, the Draquine.

Draquine? Really Hiccup, like equine but with Dragons!?

Well you think of a better name Astrid! As I was saying, I am now

-Dragonkin. Counts for both us and the Dragons themselves

Oh yeah Astrid thanks, I was going to do a big 'I am the king of dragons speech' but you just had to blurt it out!

Sorry hiccup but maybe if you had been quicker about telling them we are now half-dragon then

ASTRID! You did it again! Yes, we are Half Dragon with the wings, ears and tails…long story, Thors fault. This is meant to be serious! Ok…take two…

It's been almost seven years now since I left but, to me, it almost feels almost like I was never there. To be truthful I think they would have been better off if I hadn't. My name? Well it is-no was, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. To My friends it's just Hiccup; to my enemy's, Mercy; to the world I am nameless but to my people, King. And that counts for all of us, the Dragon-kin (happy?). I rule and look after the largest nest I have ever found, not only because of the size of the cavers its self but its inhabitants. Noticeably the 'Knights' (right fancy word eh? Heard it on my travels); Astrid, whose wings connected to her arms and her spiked tail hung out the back of her equally spiked skirt, which matched her blood Dragon, Stormfly the Deadly Nader. Second fastest of the nests inhabitants because of her chicken based diet and an aim to match a night fury's. Another Knight was Silver named after his hair, the only of us who lacked winds, had spikes that jutted out of his body in a seemingly random order (we had to cut one that was unfortunately of his leg.). he had a spectacular skill at Magic, he can enchant swords and make shield appear out of thin air. His dragon was a whispering death called Drill. Katya was a Changewing-blood, wings of well...it depended on the day, but her favourite was pure white. Her hair was a light gold but it was decorated with flowers of pink and purple matching the belt on her peal dress. The forth was a stereo typical Viking, burly, strong with extra guts and glory on the side. Big beard of mouse…no! Bear (much more manly!) brown hair. Though the Viking façade wore off when you saw the patches of blue and the crippled wings, too weak for a heavy man like him so he depended even more on his dragon. Thor, the Thunder Drum. Strongest of the blood-dragons and the most loyal. But he was also the only knight to have a daughter, Klo. She was small with the same brown hair, but the difference was the near insanity in her eyes, the terrible terror wings and horns didn't help the look of a demon.

I had found the nest mere days after I left Berk with Astrid and I managed to kill the alpha, at the cost of my leg. The blood loss, well I was near to death. The night fury, the unholy offspring of Lighting and death itself, my death, Thors pity. He fixed me a bit too well though as I DIDN'T ask for the wings tail and ears now did I? But he also saw it fit to thank Astrid as well, and then the others we met and picked up on our visits to other tribes, which formed the Knights. Now we have returned to the nest, freeing dragons from trappers, rather peacefully, until we had a request of help from 'them'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's Pie again and I just want to say a Big thank you to all those who are following/favoriting (is that a word?)/reviewing and I'm just gonna have to give an internet hug to DragonTrainorBoss and MershedPerderders! You guys have two options, frequency or length and is it just me or when you write lwhat seems like loads in Word its barely anything here!**

**Note:**

**_Dragon speech will be written like this_**

_And this is telepathy_

I let my eyes go fuzzy in a vain attempt to block out the soul crushing, bone smashing and blood boiling BOREDOM! Borg had insisted on calling a meeting on my one day of freedom! I was going to fly with Toothless, maybe go visit an off-nest hatchling island, or I could catch some Cod…mmm I could really do with some Cod right now…

"HICCUP" I was pulled out of my dream by a thundering voice "If I could continue…The shortage of Chicken meat will mean that our Deadly Naddar nest will become more…" his voice trailed off as I fell back into the recesses of his mind-no! Not that far…ok that's good. Flying…diving…wind in my hair… then suddenly I hear a faint whisper

"Borg maybe Hiccup could go and have his free time and I'll stay here, don't worry I will write it all down."

"Well if you think that that would be best then why not"

"YES!" I leap off my chair then realise I may have been a little rash, so, I clear my throat and "erm…I mean, that is very kind of you Astrid and yes, I would like to take you up on your kind offer." I spin on my heels then start of down the tunnel, it was one of the main ones so it was large enough for a Bone Knapper but it was still too small for the Bewilder Beast (but thinking of that, he can only go down the water route). Torches lit the tunnel, throwing shadows over the cave walls. I called for toothless as load as I could; admittedly that was a bad idea as I woke up Hook Fang but it wasn't my fault…ok it was but…but…but…bu-CLIFF! I skid over the stone floor stopping just before I fell. I regained my balance but, of Couse, a black paw pushed me off…damn lizard. I managed to fling out my wings and regain my balance before I it the sea. One day I'm not going to be fast enough and I'm going to have to visit Nurse Blue Wing…She did a Naddar you do NOT want to mess with.

**_"Toothless! What was that for?"_**

**_"You were taking too long! So are we going to visit the hatchings or do you want to fish?"_**

****My mind instantly went back to cod**_ "Fish, I forgot breakfast today and I'm starving!" _** I pull my wings next to me and angle myself downward towards the crashing sea. Wait…wait…now! I suddenly pull my wings out again and glide centimetres above the surface. Toothless is not far behind. I stumble for a moment when a droplet of salt water goes in my eyes but I right myself rather quickly. We glide like this for a few moments until I spot a fish under the water. Medium sized, alone...wait…wait…now! I duck into the water and pluck it out with my mouth. I land on a small rocky out crop and settle down for my meal, well I would have if Toothless hadn't grabbed it off me. I ponce on him and try to wrestle it from his claws but im not as strong as any dragon. When I tire toothless moved out of the way to reveal a small pile of fish.**_ "Toothless!" _**I grab one and fire a plasma bolt at it, I may be a half blood but I still cook my food. We sit for about half an hour until

_Hiccup…Hiccup…I have news. I have spotted life forms, none dragons, humanoid, limited intelligence…well most this is why I say Vikings. And as you know…Vikings mean dragon hunters._

_Then why haven't you sent out the Nightmares?_

_Because they have sailed past over twenty all ready with no sign of malice, in fact, they only have short hand weapons on them. Hiccup, they are heading to the throne room, maybe they want help._

_They are VIKINGS Silver. They won't want our help._

_…_

_Silver, answer me!_

_Oh, sorry I was just checking the bright one's mind…they do want help. It's Mort._

_Summon the Knights, all wear helmets they will NOT see our faces! But if it's Mort its dangerous and we must help._


End file.
